


Eddie Kaspbrak Comes Out

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Conflict, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Male Homosexuality, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mother-Son Relationship, Nervousness, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-500, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak tried to hide it from himself for a long time. After falling for his best friend--best male friend, might I add--he finds that love is enough to get you through a lot of stuff. Now it's time for others to know. Most importantly, it's time for his mom to know.Oneshot/drabble





	Eddie Kaspbrak Comes Out

Eddie Kaspbrak was hanging out in school with Bill Denbrough and Stan Uris. The three of them had been friends for a long time. He knew he could tell them anything. And he didn't have to. They were smart enough to already know about his likes and dislikes. 

His crush on Richie Tozier. 

"...yeah, I'm going out later, no big deal," Eddie was saying, cheeks pink. "It's about time we went on a date by now--"

"Oh my god! Are you taken?" 

Eddie turned and a younger girl he'd never seen before, underclassman he assumed, was standing there. She looked so happy that he didn't have the heart to get mad. 

"What's she like?" The girl continued. Maybe Stan or Bill knew her? "I bet she's perfect!"

"Actually--" Eddie started, but he didn't get a chance to continue because Richie himself came busting in. 

"What's up fuckers??" He wrapped an arm around Eddie's neck and pulled him close; Eddie just had to smile. 

"He's perfect in his own special way."

* * *

This was it. Eddie was finally going to do it. He had to do it by now. He was proudly out to his friends, really happy being with Richie. He didn't want to seem like he was ashamed to be gay, because he wasn't. That wasn't it. 

Just, he was still scared of his mom. Of what she'd say. 

"So are you actually a queer," Sonia Kaspbrak said slowly. "Or is Richie Tozier just a bad influence?"

"Yes."

Both of them were true after all. 

 


End file.
